


The Lion and the Shrike: A Collection

by Alice_Corvin (Zainir)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zainir/pseuds/Alice_Corvin
Summary: Quick drabbles written for the relationship of Ana and Reinhardt, mostly fluff and cute romance scenes with the occasional bit more serious or sexual.





	1. Chapter 1

Ana woke up alone, curled beneath a heavy blanket. She had reached a hand out in her sleep, grasping for someone who wasn’t there. The sheets were still warm, she hadn’t missed him by that much. With a sigh, she climbed out of bed and stretched. Her joints protested, having grown more and more unhappy in their old age. Finding her robe, she pulled it on and tied it around the waist before making her way out of the bedroom. When she reached the top of the stairs, she heard the first strains of music from down below.

It was a song she was familiar with, she could identify it even from the first notes. How often had Reinhardt sung this one back in the day? Back when they were both young and the world was still whole. It was such a silly song, but then Reinhardt was a bit of a silly man. That was part of why she let such a song woo her back then.

Creeping slowly downstairs, avoiding the spots that creaked on instinct, Ana followed the music. It came from the kitchen and as she drew closer, she could hear the man humming along with the tune. Curiosity got the better of her and Ana decided not to disrupt what she was hoping was about to happen. Instead, she stood just outside the doorway and peered in.

Reinhardt, the massive man that he was, loomed inside the kitchen, over the stove. He had his back to her, busying himself with apparently cooking. He wore no shirt, showing off the scarred expanse of skin across his broad shoulders and down to his waist. Ana had traced every single one of those marks, counting them and hearing the stories behind them. Aside from a delightfully small pair of shorts that Ana eyed appreciatively, the only other thing he wore was a large apron that tied in a bow on the back of his waist. There was a sizzle, the source blocked by Reinhardt’s body, but Ana could smell something cooking.

“ _She sits alone waiting for suggestions_ ,” he sang as the lyrics started. “ _He's so nervous avoiding all the questions._ ”

Ana had to stifle a giggle. There would always be something about the man with his big, booming voice and heavy accent singing anything that would tickle her. His voice wasn’t bad, in fact he could sing quite well. It just happened that it was meant for something much different than the pop songs he enjoyed. “ _His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding. Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking,”_ Reinhardt continued, unaware of his audience.With his shoulders swaying in time with the music, Reinhardt spun around to sing, holding his spatula like a microphone. His eyes were closed and he didn’t notice Ana creep inside the kitchen. _“If you want my body and you think I'm sexy.”_

_“Come on, sugar, tell me so,”_ Ana sang in response, her voice softer.

Reinhardt sputtered in surprise, nearly dropping his spatula. He opened his eyes to look at Ana, who smiled widely at him. She could see a faint blush rising in his cheeks. The big man, scary as he looked, was easy to fluster if you knew how. When he didn’t start singing, she began to mouth the words.

He picked up on her hint. “ _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me.”_

_“Come on, honey, tell me so,”_ Ana replied, waggling her fingers at him.

Reinhardt smiled sheepishly before he turned suddenly back to the stove. He busied himself for a moment, his spatula scraping into a pan. He set it aside, turning the stove off with a click before turning back to face Ana. He timed it perfectly, facing her just as the lyrics picked up again.

_“He's acting shy, looking for an answer,”_ he sang, walking across the kitchen toward her. “ _Come on, honey, let's spend the night together. Now hold on a minute before we go much further.”_

“I will do no such waiting,” Ana muttered as she reached around Reinhardt’s waist to untie to his apron.

_“Give me a dime so I can phone my mother,”_ he continued with a grin, pulling the apron off over his head to toss it aside.

Ana tutted softly as she reached up to run a hand against his abdomen. “That just raises questions, you know.”

_“They catch a cab to his high-rise apartment,”_ Reinhardt sang down to her. He tensed his stomach beneath her touch. He might be retired but that didn’t mean he wasn’t as muscular he had been in his prime. _“At last he can tell exactly what his heart meant.”_

Ana took a step back toward the kitchen door. She undid the tie on her robe, but kept her hands on it to hold it closed. She shrugged her shoulders, the cloth slipping down to show off her bare shoulders. Reinhardt’s grin faltered as he began to flush again, replaced with a sheepish smile. Ana smirked back at him. He was too easy.

_“If you want my body and you think I'm sexy,”_ he sang to her.

_“Come on, honey, tell me so (tell me so),”_ she replied again, her voice lower and rougher this time. __

Reinhardt took a step toward her only for Ana to move to the doorway. “ _If you really need me, just reach out and touch me.”_

__Come on,sugar,” she said with a playful sigh. “I told you so. Now what?”

With that, Ana turned and left the kitchen. As she stepped out of view behind the wall, her robe slipped free. It fell into a pile on the floor, its owner gone. Reinhardt hesitated a moment before he walked over to it with a chuckle. He picked up the robe and looked at it.

“His heart is beating like a drum,” he said to himself, reciting the lyrics as they came up. “Because at last, he’s got this girl home.”

Reinhardt took a deep breath and let it out slow. Draping the robe over his shoulder, he left the kitchen and breakfast behind. Instead, he followed Ana upstairs and back to the bedroom.


	2. Snowfall

The house was toasty warm, just the way Ana liked it. Even with the bright, crackling fire heating the room, she curled up on the couch in her heavy sweater. She resisted the urge to drape a blanket over her socked feet. Reinhardt had already laughed at her, she didn’t need to give him more reason to tease. He’d grown up with actual winters, the cold sort that made the tip of your nose hurt. She most certainly had not endured such things.

Outside, it was snowing. It had been snowing all day from the moment they’d awoken. It had only gotten worse as the day went off. The world went from shimmering white to gray and bleak over the afternoon. The forecast called for heavier snow that night. Ana stared out the window and watched the flakes dancing around in the air. She sighed softly and smiled. If it wasn’t so bitterly cold, Ana would have thought they were pretty. But all she could focus on was how stiff it made her feel and how cold her fingers were.

Reinhardt walked into the room and set a mug of hot chocolate on the table in front of her. He kept hold of his as he sat down heavily, the couch groaning under the bulk of the huge man. Ana shifted closer and leaned against him, laying her head against his chest. His arm slipped around her and held her gently. She sighed again and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

“It’s pretty but I don’t know how you deal with this every year,” she complained.

He chuckled, the low sound rumbling in his chest. “It’s not so bad. You get used to it.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” she said as she opened her eyes. “That means having to be out in it and I’m not doing that.”

“I still think you should. Just once,” he said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “If it’s clear tomorrow, we can go outside for a little bit. Then you can say you have.”

“Just once, albi,” she said, tilting her head up to look at him. “Next year we go to Egypt, though. Do you know the last time it snowed in Egypt?”

Reinhardt shook his head. “I don’t.”

“Me neither, so there’s my point,” Ana said with a nod.

“Fair enough,” he said with another chuckle. “Next year, then.”

Ana glanced back out the window. “If it is going to do this all night, I’m going to freeze to death.”

“Nonsense! I will keep you warm,” Reinhardt said.

“Oh? How so?” she asked.

He looked down at her and raised his brows meaningfully. She stared at him, keeping her expression straight as long as she could. He waggled his eyebrows and Ana burst out into giggles. She playfully smacked Reinhardt on the chest and he laughed in response.

“You’re terrible, old man,” she said as she reached up to cup his cheek in her hand.

“Just the way you like me,” he said as he set his drink aside.

Reinhardt bent his head down again and Ana leaned up to meet him. Their lips touched, soft at first and nothing more than a teasing brush. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to her knees. She pressed into the kiss, deepening it as she felt his hands on her waist. She sank back onto the couch, pulling him down over her. Outside, the snow continued to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble as a small gift to a previous commenter.
> 
> If you enjoyed this and want to see more, consider [supporting me on Patreon.](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=986555)  
> Or if that's too serious just yet, maybe [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y358E9)  
> No matter what, thank you for reading!


End file.
